


A walk in my home

by pinkparasol



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkparasol/pseuds/pinkparasol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what did Arcee do when she was on Cybertron, pretty much alone until she ran into Cliffjumper and was not spying or fighting Decepticons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A walk in my home

It was quiet. It was always quiet though, here amongst the hollowed out ruins of once grand buildings. Nothing stirring between the darkened frames of doors and windows, like the night sky missing its stars as you stare into the inky depths. Even her footsteps were swallowed up in the crumbling streets as she passed spires of twisted and blackened metal. A bomb, a missile, there were many possible reasons for each tableau of destruction that she passed. Trails overrun by debris like some of the alien planets were with organic material, trails that had once been busy walkways and highways. A bleak reminder as she passed the jagged outcropping of was once the main road that had looped around the perimeter and connected this city to Iacon and Simfur, like an energon vein connecting to spark and processr.

She passed it by without even a second glance, not allowing the phantom image to overlay the destruction with memory files of what it was like before, well before any of this had happened. Of the sudden congestion as many from the larger cities fled the riots and battles that had begun, until one cycle there was just nothing. All who could have fled doing so, and those willing to join the fight having already made it to either Iacon or Kaon, depending on who they were joining. There had been a lot of arguments and broken households when there was still a semblance of being able to ignore it all. Many over ideology of the two sides, and why or why not one should be modded to fight or not, none of them ever really ending happily. 

Picking a way over the fallen buildings in what had once been the city center balance precarious as each step shifted and sent slivers of metal and glass skittering and falling over the sides. Right into the crater where a little square fountain had once been bubbling with various colored gas that shimmered when light had hit. It was gone now, and even the benches that one could have rested on nothing more then rubble and broken segments. Passed the market area that was discolored from the dead and dying that had once been kept when the war had came sweeping in like a tide of acid, mangling and corroding everything it touched. Crouching down to move under a support pillar and into the darkened interior of a small residential unit. 

“I’m home.”

Only the silence answered her back, but in the back of her mind there was a faint echo of a memory. One she shook away quickly before it became a blurry image, that would sharpen and color in until it almost became real. She settled down for a short recharge. She had a suspicious signal to check out, and she couldn’t afford to be overtaxed and low on energon to check it out. Wouldn’t do to give any remaining Cons an advantage.

_”Welcome home, Arcee.”_

Nothing moved in the city, and the silence deepened even more.


End file.
